I am fine
by KDesai
Summary: Basically just Jack taking care of sick Mac.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! This is my first try on this fandom and I am super excited and nervous. Hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack slammed on the brakes of his car and dialled Mac's number one more time. He got the same result for twentieth time. His call was not reachable. Hundreds of negative thoughts ran into Jack's mind. Why wasn't Mac picking up his call? Did something happened? Was he in trouble? What if someone attacked or kidnapped him? What if Murdoc was back again?

After waiting for two hours at the Phoenix foundation and getting no response from the kid, Jack decided to check on him at his house. He pulled his gun out ready to strike if he sees any threat on his friend. His worry doubled when he saw the main door was open

Getting on his agent mode Jack slowly walked inside the house tightening his hold on the gun "Mac?" he whispered. The older man double checked the down floor and climbed the stairs towards Mac's bedroom. When Jack reached at the top step he heard a low moan coming from the bedroom "Mac? You in there bud?"

Jack pushed the door open and took the scene infront of him. Mac was lying on the bed under the mountain of blankets. The kid had covered himself up to his chest and even from two feet distance, Jack could see him shivering "Mac?"

Mac shifted or tried to shift under the heavy weight of the blankets and cracked open his eyes "Jack? Is ..that you?" Jack crossed the distance between them and took a look at the kid in bed. Mac looked like death warmed over. His face was flushed and sweat plastered to his perfectly styled hair to his forehead "Oh kid. Are you sick?"

"I am fine...just a cold" Mac's glassy eyes didn't convince his friend. Jack could see little tremors that left from the kid's body bit he also knew Mac was never going to agree with him "Okaaaay. Did you take any meds?"

Mac coughed as he snuggled deeper into the covers "Don't need...just wear it off" Jack frowned at the statement. He placed his hand on Mac's forehead to confirm his fear. Normally Mac would have swatted hos hand away but right now the kid didn't have the energy to raise his hand "Kid you are burning up. You have to take meds" he didn't wait for Mac's reply and was already going through his cupboard "By the way why is your cell unreachable?"

"I switched it off. My head... was pounding so thought of taking ... undisturbed nap"

Jack had an scowl on his face "You should have called me Mac"

"I don't...need a babysitter Jack. I am..fine" Mac coughed and Jack scoffed at the young man "Got it! I will make you some ginger tea and then you can take these"

Mac shook his head "Jack you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself" Jack rolled his eyes in response "Oh yeah? Then answer me Mr 'I am fine' why did you leave the front door open?" he crossed his arms waiting for Mac to speak

Mac had a confused look on his face "The door was open?" Jack huffed out a sigh "Yep! Definitely fine" he went to make tea and Mac was still confused thinking when did he leave his door open

After ten minutes Jack came up with tea and few crackers hoping to get atleast three of them in Mac's stomach. The older agent saw Mac had dozed off looking ten years younger than his age. He didn't want to wake the kid but Mac needed meds. Placing the tray on the table Jack slowly shook Mac's shoulder "Hey kiddo..wake up. I got you tea and crackers"

Mac groaned in his sleep "Gaww..way...lemme sleep.." he weakly pushed Jack's hand. The older agent again tried to coax his friend "You can sleep as much as you want Mac. Just drink some tea and take your meds. Come on I will help you up"

Jack helped a reluctant Mac to sit upright "There you go. Now we will drink this" he picked up tea cup and held it infront of Mac

Big Mistake

Mac's hand flew over his mouth as his stomach churned. He vigorously shook his head looking at his friend who understood what was going to happen next. Jack kept the cup back on the table and ran towards the bathroom. He was just in time to place the bucket under Mac before the young man was puking his guts out. Jack rubbed between Mac's thin shoulder blades. He could feel the amount of heat radiating from his friend and it was not a good sign

After Mac was done Jack gave him water to rinse his mouth. He asked him to drink some water bit Mac refused saying he might puke again. Mac looked exhausted as if he had run miles in the Olympics. He wheezed out short breaths and that was when Jack took a decision "Okay young man that's it! We are going to see a doctor"

"Wh..What?"

Jack rolled his eyes "You are clearly sick kiddo. You cannot eat or drink. Everthing is just coming right out of your body. Your fever is too high and I am not going to take any chances. Don't think home remedies are going to work on you. You need a proper check up"

Mac coughed and glared at his friend "Who died and.. made you the doctor? I am not going anywhere..I am fine"

"Angus MacGyver don't make me carry you out of here. Believe me I will do it if I have to. Now get ready we are going"

Mac fidgeted with his blanket "Don't you have.. to be at work?" Jack rolled his eyes "I already called Matty when I was making tea for you. She gave me the permission to go all mother hen on you" he finished with a grin

"Jack.."

"Don't Jack me young man. Come on...it's just a small trip to the clinic"

 **Please leave a review and do tell me if you guys want to see what happens in clinic :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you soooooooooooo much for awesome response to first chapter. You guys are the best. Thank you for reading and leaving encouraging reviews. Thanks to BapBapBap28, Leah, Guest and Ingafox for leaving lovely reviews as I cannot pm you. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Mac you are going to explode like a bomb if you wear these many layers of your Tshirt. You already feel like a furnace kid" Jack said as he tried to pull the jacket off from Mac. He had turned around to give some privacy to the kid while he got dressed but as soon as he turned back, the boy had worn atleast four T-shirts and an over sized jacket and yet he was still shaking. Was Mac really that sick?

"It's...I am c..cold" said Mac with a pout and clinged on to his jacket. Jack didn't argue anymore. He just wanted the kid to get checked by a professional doctor who tells him it's nothing but a common cold. Any other possibilities were out of option for the older man.

Jack held Mac by his arm fearing if he let go then the boy would surely crumble down like a heap. He made Mac sit on the shotgun and strapped him in a seatbelt. It was really scaring him that not even once Mac opposed to the idea of helping him. Jack quickly got in to the driver seat and took off to a nearest clinic.

When Jack parked his car he glanced at his side to see Mac had dozed off again with his head tilted on the window. Jack gently shook his shoulder "Mac? Buddy wake up"

Mac bolted straight upright causing Jack to jump as well. His glassy eyes were as wide as they can be "CH3 CH2 OH is a complicated chemical form of.."

"Whoa Whoa stop kiddo! Hey you are not in a classroom or mission okay" Jack spoke softly so that Mac would get back his bearings. He saw the boy blink few times and looked out of the window. Mac fisted his warm hands when he read walk-in clinic sign "Why are we here?" he asked coughing a little

Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes "Mac you are sick remember? You have a high fever. We are going to see a doctor" Mac pursed his lips. He so badly wanted to get back in his warm bed and sleep for months "I am fine. We...are wasting time"

Jack didn't reply and got out of the car. He opened the door for his friend. The moment Mac stepped his foot black spots danced infront of his eyes and he felt dizzy. He would have surely fallen and kiss the ground if Jack hadn't kept a tight hold on his arm again "I got you buddy. Let's go" Mac nodded and let himself be pulled by the older man

Jack was glad there was only one patient in the waiting area. He made Mac sit and waited for their turn. After ten minutes Mac's name was called. Jack saw a tiny fear crossed on the kid's face but the he quickly covered it and got up slowly. Jack nudged his friend "You okay?" Mac nodded and walked inside the room. The young agent was glad the nurse asked him to sit on the small bed because he was really tired after his walk from the waiting room

The nurse was in her mid forties who began to get instruments out of the cabinet to take Mac's temperature blood pressure and heart beat rhythms. Mac was again feeling dizzy and he swayed to his side. Why was he here again? Oh yeah...the cold. But I am fine. Just little hot outside and cold inside. He laughed at his own words but then frowned when he saw how alone he was in the small room. His head pounded even harder and he felt suffocated. Why was he alone? Where was Jack? Did he leave me? Why does everyone leave me? Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and Mac sniffed. His eyes scanned the room again and again

The nurse, Maria walked towards her patient and saw the panic look on his face. The young man was tightly clutching the sheets as his fever dazed eyes were looking for someone. After her fifteen years of experience as a nurse, it didn't take long for Maria to know the boy on the bed was afraid of doctors and clinic. She also knew how to handle these kind of cases

Jack paced around the small waiting room. He was anxiously waiting for Mac to come out of the room and say everthing was gonna be fine. The older man frowned when he thought about Mac. What happened in one night that made this emergency trip to doctor. Yesterday Mac was fine and they even sloved a case. So what made him sick. There had to be a logical reason behind this

"Excuse me? Are you with ah.." Maria checked her board "Yeah...are you with Angus MacGyver?" Jack nodded "What happened? Is he alright?"

"I am nurse Maria. The doctor will come see him in few minutes until then I have to read his temperature blood pressure and heart beat rhythms but it seems Mr MacGyver is not doing so well. It would be helpful if he sees a familiar face in the room. So would you stay with him until I do my tests"

Jack didn't needed to be told twice. He was more than happy to help his friend. He walked behind the nurse to the room through which Mac had gone few minutes back. The sight that greeted him was heart breaking for the older man. Mac had laid himself on the bed with his knees curled up to his chest. He coughed every few seconds and Jack could hear his shallow breaths. What shocked him most was his friend was crying. But why?

Jack gulped down the heavy lump and placed his hand on Mac's arm "Kiddo?" Mac opened his blurry eyes and almost smiled in relief "You came! You didn't go" his voice was barely a whisper but Jack heard it "I didn't go anywhere kid. I am right here. See? All me"

Mac gave a shaky nod "I want..to go home" he grasped Jack's hand with the little strength he had in him. Jack softly ran his hand on Mac's head "Yes bud. We will go home. Soon I promise. Let the good nurse look at you okay"

"Hi Mr MacGyver" Maria called out from behind and Jack turned to face her "Please call him Mac" Maria smiled and walked with her medical instruments "Mac...my name is Maria. I am a nurse and going to check a few things okay?" her voice was soft and calm

When Mac didn't answer the nurse, Jack leaned in "Mac? You ready bud?" Mac had his eyes shut close but he gave a nod to his friend "Please stay"

"I am not going anywhere Mac"

 **Poor Mac. Wait till the doctor comes in the room! More sick Mac coming in next chapter! Please leave a review. I will write suuuuper fast :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! A million thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Leah for leaving sweet review. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack helped a reluctant Mac to sit up right "There you go" he held the boy by his shoulders knowing very well his hands were the only thing that were keeping Mac from sliding back on the bed

Maria first came up with a electric thermometer "Son I am going to put this in your ear. Stay still okay" when she got a nod from her patient, Maria gently inserted the tip of the device. Mac tensed for a second but Jack squeezed his shoulder "You are doing good kid"

Mac felt like he was in the world of pain. Every inch of his body was hurting. Even breathing was becoming a huge task for him. He hated this feeling and wanted to get out of this small cramped room as soon as possible. A minute passed and the thermometer beeped. Maria pulled out and wrote the numbers on her board. Next she took Mac's blood pressure. A small smile crept on her face when she saw the boy had laid his head on the older man's shoulder "Are you two related?"

Jack tightened his hold on Mac protectively "No but he is family" Mac coughed beside him "I am...fine. Jack worries...for nothing" Maria wrote the blood pressure readings. The door to the room opened and the doctor entered in "Dr Fuller will take it from here" Maria moved a step back for the doctor to take her place "Maria...what seems to be the problem with the young man?" he was already prying Mac's eyes open

"His fever is 102° and has a low blood pressure. He is coughing a lot and vomitted this morning? Maria looked at Jack for confirmation who nodded back. Dr Fuller pulled out his stethoscope and asked Mac to take a deep breath. The boy went into yet another coughing fit "Hurts...to breathe" Jack rubbed Mac's back in round circles. He nearly glared at the doctor silently asking him to do something so that his friend would feel better soon

Dr Fuller narrowed his eyes "How long has he been feeling ill?" Jack replied "I found him like this in the morning. He was shivering on the bed but his skin was hot to touch" The doctor nodded "Well it doesn't look more than a flu. I will prescribe some medicine for him to take. It will be hard for him to get anything down before the meds do it's work but make sure he stays hydrated. He needs plenty of rest. His fever is pretty high. I can give him a shot before he leaves. It will speed up his recovery"

Mac who was silent at the whole speech jerked in Jack's hold. His large glassy terrified eyes didn't go unnotice by the three adults in the room "No! No shot! I...am fine" he shut his eyes close as a wave of dizziness and pain hit throughout his body. Jack noticed this and couldn't see the kid in pain so he took a decision on behalf of his friend "He will take the shot"

"Why would...how could...why did you say that?" Mac asked in disbelief and this time Jack did let out a small laugh "Don't tell me you are scared of needles"

Mac glared at his friend "I don't want a shot" Jack looked at Dr Fuller and gave a nod who looked at his nurse asking her to bring the syringe. Nurse Maria was ready in a minute with a needle "I will be gentle Mac. Why don't you close your eyes and talk to your friend"

Jack got the message loud and clear. Mac needed a distraction "You know Mac, Riley is going to buy a new bike" Mac who's eyes were closed turned to Jack's voice "She is? Why?"

"You know how she is right? The girl wants to feel the thrill and..." Jack continued with his blabbering. He saw Maria rub Mac's arm with solution and then gently poked the needle in. Mac flinched but kept his eyes tightly close "I am done son. You are free to go"

Mac was more than happy to get out of the clinic. He nudged at Jack's hand "Home?" The older man ruffled his hair "Yes buddy. We go home now"

Dr Fuller gave Jack prescription paper "Take care and don't hesitate to come if he shows any signs of discomfort" Jack thanked the doctor and supported Mac by his shoulders. He then helped Mac to the car and deposited his friend in the passenger seat. By the time the older agent got in, Mac was already half asleep "You are going to be death of me kid"

Mac slept the entire car ride. Jack smiled at the sleeping boy beside him. His head was pressed on the window and mouth hung open so he could breathe easily since his nose was blocked. Mac had folded his arms and wrapped around himself to stop shivering. Jack hated waking the kid but he also knew sleeping in car would only add more pain to his already sore muscles. Slowly he patted on Mac's shoulder "Mac...wake up. We have reached home"

Thankfully this time Mac woke up with a groan and rubbed his sleepy eyes "Where are we?" Jack huffed. This was going to be a long day "We are home Mac. You wanted to sleep right? Let's go in there and get lots of rest"

Mac coughed and nodded. His hand went to the door handle and suddenly he felt all the energy being drained out of him. He sluggishly tried to twist the handle but failed after few attempts "Jack?" he called out to his friend who was collecting the medicines and prescription papers "Yeah Mac?"

"Can you..I think the door is stuck"

Jack turned to look at the door and stifled his laugh "The door is not stuck"

"Then...why won't it open?"

"You have to unlock the door and then twist the handle" Jack said like he was talking to a five year old. He went was for the door and unlocked it "Wait for me okay. I will help you out"

Jack then again helped the boy inside the house. After Mac literally took three minutes for each step before Jack was able to put the boy on his bed. He offered to carry him to his room but Mac stubbornly refused and said 'I am fine' Jack made sure Mac removed atleast two of his Tshirt. He saw the kid's eyes were drooping close "Hey don't sleep. You have to take your meds. No sleep"

"No..gaww way...my bed...sleep" Mac buried himself in the covers. Jack thought the boy looked so small that he could easily get lost in the covers "Yeah I get one thing straight...you are going to be very stubborn patient. But you haven't met me buddy. I will make sure by tomorrow morning you will be good as new"

Leaving Mac to sleep for a while Jack went into the kitchen to make some soup as the Doctor said to keep him hydrated. Jack boiled water and added two table spoon of honey. Hmm this should give him some comfort to his burning throat, thought Jack. While the soup was boiling he called his team and told them about Mac's condition. They asked if he needed help but Jack refused saying he could handle Mac alone. Bozer was not happy and said he will come and see Mac after his working hours.

Jack placed the bowl of soup and water in a tray. He was half way to the stairs when the older Phoenix agent heard a loud blood curling scream from Mac's bedroom

"JACK! NO! JACK!"

 **We all know what is happening to Mac right? Still shout out with me and leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! A huuuuge bucket full of thanks to all my lovely readers. Thanks to Leah and a Guest reviewer. Sorry but English is not my first language and I am trying my level best to improve. Please do feel free to point out my mistakes. Hope you guys like this chapter too.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack nearly dropped the tray when he heard an ear splitting scream from Mac's bedroom "What the hell? Mac?" He took two steps at a time and kicked opened the door. The older Phoenix agent saw his friend was thrashing on the bed, head moving from side to side and hands clenched tightly. The blanket was now tangled around his leg as Mac was uselessly trying to get himself free "No...Jack No..please don't leave me.." he wimpered as tears rolled down on the pillow

Without wasting any time further Jack ran towards the boy. He placed the tray on the side table and caught Mac's fisted hands "Hey Mac...kid wake up! It's just a dream...I'm right here...Mac!"

Mac was still struggling with his nightmare. A sob escaped his mouth "Don't go...Jack don't go" Jack raised his voice "Mac! Wake up!"

Mac's eyes flew open and he gasped. The boy sat upright and instantly fell into coughing fit. Jack held Mac by his shoulders "Easy...easy kiddo. You are good. Everything is just fine" Mac was trembling when he looked at Jack with his wet eyes "Jack? You are here?"

Jack nodded and spoke softly "I told you before kid. I'm not going anywhere" Mac hicupped and threw himself on the older man. The boy buried himself into Jack's broad chest and cried harder. The dream looked so real. He couldn't imagine what his life would be if Jack wasn't around "I saw...you die"

Jack hugged the kid in his arms. He placed his hand at the back of Mac's head and other around his back "I'm still alive. Listen... you hear that? That's my heartbeat. It's still beating right? How can I be dead huh?"

"But..."

"Ssshh...calm down for me Mac. Breathe buddy...just keep breathing" Jack rocked the distraught boy for a while until he felt him shift a little in his hold "You okay now?" Mac pulled away avoiding eye contact with the older man "Sorry"

Jack smiled and decided to change the topic to save his friend from embarrassment. Mac was never a person to show public display of affections so what happened right now will always stay between them "Ready to drink some soup?" Mac shook his head "Not know please" Jack took the bowl in his hand "Either you are drinking this on your own or I'll spoon feed you"

Mac glared at his friend and Jack matched his glare. A minute later Mac got tired and gave up "Fine...but only couple of spoon" Jack handed the bowl and pulled out the meds from the paper bag. He saw Mac had finished half of the bowl before he pushed it back in his hand. The older man then gave his meds and laid Mac back down

When Jack was about to get up a warm hand caught his wrist "Dad...don't go" Jack froze on his spot. Did Mac just called him Dad? His eyes fell on the boy who had yet again fallen asleep and was mumbling incoherent words. A huge part of the older man swelled with happiness. He always thought what it would be like if Mac was his child. A smile crept on his face. In a way Mac was like his son. A very clever and stubborn son. He slowly pried Mac's fingers off his wrist "I am not going anywhere son" Jack was surprised how Mac relaxed and stopped talking when he called him son. The boy really missed his old man

Jack sat down again and ran his hand over Mac's still burning forehead and frowned. Why wasn't Mac's fever coming down. It had been more than an hour since he got the shot. Maybe I should wait for another hour before taking any further action. Mac had dozed off within seconds. Jack brought a cold wash cloth and placed it on Mac's forehead. The boy made a annoying sound, his hand going for the cloth but Jack gently grabbed his wrist "Leave it on kiddo. You will feel better soon" he guided Mac's hand back to his side. After double checking that the kid had fallen in deep sleep, Jack slowly got up from the bed

Another three hours passed and during this time Jack came in four times and checked Mac's temperature "Well you are still warm but atleast it's not rising" he woke up the boy and gave him tea and his next dose of meds. Mac's movements were robotic as he drank and ate his meds. His head was still pounding and he didn't know why it was getting difficult to breathe. His stomach felt like it was being poked by small pins and needles. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him

It was five in the evening when Jack heard a bell. Bozer came rushing into the house "Where's Mac? Is he feeling alright? What did the doctor say?" he was already taking the stairs "You should have let me come earlier. Mac is my best friend too Jack"

Jack waved to the empty hall "Why don't you come in Bozer" he shook his head smiling. Mac had some really good people in his life who cared about him. He followed Bozer to Mac's room where he saw the him checking Mac's forehead "Why is he still warm?"

Jack quickly came in and placed his hand on Mac's forehead which was again burning with fever "Damn...it had gone down an hour ago. Maybe his meds are wearing off"

"Did he eat something?" asked Bozer looking at his friend to which Jack replied "Not much. But the doctor said it will take time to recover"

"Shouldn't we take him to Phoenix foundation?"

Before Jack could answer they heard a slight raspy wheezing sound. Bozer and Jack shared a look when they saw it was Mac who was making the sound and it did not look good. They both took each side of the bed and knelt down. Jack tried to wake up the boy "Mac? Are you hurting? Open your eyes...Mac?"

Bozer saw how suddenly Mac's breathing became shallow and labored. He raised his shaky hands and pressed his fingers on Mac's neck to feel the pulse "Jack this is not looking good man. I can barely feel a pulse"

Jack's eyes widened in fear when Mac didn't respond or react. Infact his wheezing sounds were getting worse "Get your car ready Bozer. We're taking him to Phoenix" Bozer nodded and ran out of his room. Jack felt the world froze around him when he tried to pick the boy in his arms...

Mac had gone incredibly quiet and still...

Jack couldn't see his chest rise and fall...

Mac had stopped breathing...

 **Yeah so that happened. Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! A biiiiigggiiiieeee THANK YOU for reading this story. Thanks to all lovely reviewers. Thanks to Leah, InsanelyOk, BapBapBap28 and a Guest reviewer. You all make my day awesome! On with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac had stopped breathing...

Jack's heart stopped as well. He quickly felt for a pulse. It was weak but there. The older man tipped Mac's head back, opened his mouth and pinched Mac's nose. Jack started breathing for his friend. He alternated between giving Mac mouth to mouth and checking to be sure he still has a pulse "Come on come on...breathe kid" Bozer came in and took the scene infront of him. His eyes falling on Mac who was scary still "What happened?" he rushed towards Jack

"He stopped breathing!" Jack said between breaths "Come on Mac breathe...please breathe!" Bozer leaned over and waited with baited breath "Mac please...don't do this to us"

Jack gave two more breaths and finally he was rewarded with a small gasp from the boy below. Mac's eyes were closed but he had started to breathe on his own. Bozer clapped with happiness and Jack eyes watered "That's it buddy...keep breathing"

"Jack let's get him to Phoenix" said Bozer and Jack picked up a limp Mac in his arms. They rushed out of the house and the older man laid the boy on the backseat with his head on his lap. Bozer slammed on the accelerator pedal to their work place.

Jack had called Matty on their way and the lady was ready with the a strecher and a doctor on the entrance. On reaching two male nurses came forward and took Mac out of the vehicle. He was laid on the strecher, an oxygen mask being placed on his mouth "I need an update on his condition" the doctor yelled as they moved the strecher further inside

Jack nodded following the doctor "He woke up sick this morning...been coughing...vomitted once and his fever hasn't gone down...and he stopped breathing for a minute"

"Any medication was given to him?"

"Yeah I took him to a clinic and he had a shot...also he's had two doses of prescribed meds" Jack informed. He heard one of the nurse talk to the doctor "He's temperature is still rising"

"He's not breathing!" yelled a second nurse

Jack Bozer and Matty saw with their wide and worried eyes how the doctor yelled at his nurse "Move in faster! We need to intubate him!"

Bozer couldn't look anymore when they started inserting a thin tube down Mac's throat. He turned around feeling helpless in the whole situation and also to hide his tears. Matty stood in tense posture. She had always seen Mac hyper active, full of calculations and chemical formulas. Seeing the boy so still and quiet was just not acceptable

Jack was fighting a turmoil inside him. With every second that passed he felt the knot getting tighter in his gut. Mac was in real bad shape. He knew it was life threatening as he stopped breathing twice, his fever was rising and even the doctor looked worried. Now that's never a good sign if the doctor is worried. He ran his hands on his face trying to calm his bubbling nerves but was failing miserably

"He's going to be alright" Jack heard Matty's voice come from below him and he so badly wanted to believe her but he had doubts. How can Mac be fine when he was barely responding. Something was seriously wrong with the kid

SIX HOURS LATER

Riley and Cage brought coffee for their team members. The two girls were informed by Bozer and were at the hospital within an hour. It has been agonizingly slow six hours of waiting and they still didn't get any news on their friend

"What's taking them so long?" Jack glared at the closed door where Mac was being treated. He wanted nothing more to kick open the damn door. Matty sat on the bench as she took the cup from Cage "Easy Jack. Let them do their work"

"I don't understand how can a simple cold turn this serious" said Riley shaking her head. Jack pursed his lips and again looked at the door "I should've brought him here earlier"

The group exchanged glances with each other. They knew Jack was blaming himself for Mac's condition which was not true. Before anyone could speak to the agent the door opened and a doctor walked towards them. Jack jumped from his place "How's he doing?"

The Doctor took a deep breath "Macgyver has a severe respiratory infection. We had him on ventilator but just hour ago his breathing has improved enough to have him on oxygen to help his battered lungs"

"Respiratory infection?" asked a confused looking Matty

"Yes" the Doctor replied "It was more likely caused by a bacteria we find in a lake or ocean"

Cage frowned "Lake or ocean?"

"I'd the tests and results are positive. MacGyver must have been to the lake like..couple of days back" the doctor said in confidence "He's stable right now and we've him on antibiotic drip to bring his fever down but..."

"But what?" Jack yelled at the doctor

"His fever is dangerously high and rising. Normally we would do something like bath him in cold water but his lungs are too weak to handle the pressure. In short we are doing all we can. At this rate he will reach a moment of crisis sometime in evening. Either he will break the fever or the fever will break him"

Several gasps were heard in the small corridor. Realization hitting each adults like tons of bricks. Every mind concluded what the doctor meant

Mac could DIE!

"Be strong guys. We shouldn't loose hope. Even as a doctor I believe miracles do happen. Let's hope for the best" the doctor gave a sympathetic smile and left the devastating group

Bozer's eyes filled with tears and this time he let them roll down his cheeks "I can't believe this is happening"

Riley shook her head "When did Mac go on a lake? There's some misunderstanding. Maybe he's infected with something else. We could..."

Jack cut her off "Wait! Oh my God...Matty don't you remember what happened three days back?"

The group went silent again so Jack continued with heavy voice "I fell in the lake.. Mac saved my life...Jesus...I did this to him...I am responsible for this...I am the reason that will kill him" he legs gave out and the older man fell on the knees unable to bear the thought of losing Mac.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! A loooooveeeeelyyy doooooveeeelyyy thanks to all my awesome readers. Thanks to Leah, BapBapBap28 and four Guest reviewers. On to the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Riley and Cage dropped down next to Jack "What are you talking about Jack?"

"It's all my fault" Jack repeated for tenth time. If he hadn't been so careless then Mac would be fine right now. How could he let this happen. Mac is fighting for his life and it's all because of him

"Jack! Will you tell us what the hell are you saying? How's this your fault? And what happened three days back?" The older Phoenix agent looked at Matty as if asking her permission to begin his story. When he got a nod from his boss, Jack started his tale "Three days back Mac and I...we were send on a secret undercover mission to catch a arms and weapons dealer criminal, Rodney Marsh who was working in a warehouse outside the city. It was late night and we were doing good. Just when we were about to bust him, one of his men who came with a new package recognised us and our cover was blown. They were about to kill us when Mac distracted them by using a tear gas canister he hid in his back pocket

FLASHBACK

"Jack I think it's the right time to call Matty!" Mac yelled at his friend as he dodged a bullet. Jack was behind him already talking in his cell "I need back up! Mission abort!"

In an attempt to loose his pursuer Jack and Mac ran towards thick bushes. They stumbled few times and reached the end of the bushes where they saw a lake few feet away from them. The leader again fired at the pair barely missing Mac by few inches. Since they were undercover Jack didn't carry his gun and he cursed out loud "Damn I miss my gun"

The leader had gained speed on them and now had cornered the two agents by the lake. An evil grin spread on his face "You both thought you could catch me?" he panted and raised his gun

Jack and Mac held their hands up in surrender. The older agent took two steps ahead of Mac, shielding the kid with his body "Listen pal...cops are gonna be here any minute. You're busted"

Mac nudged his friend and hissed "What are you doing? He has a gun!"

"Let me do the talking Mac" Jack turned to face Rodney "Now drop your weapon nice and easy. You don't wanna get charged with murder...now that will be a long time in prison. It's over for you"

Rodney smirked "Yes it indeed is over" and just like that without warning he fired a shot, this time his target being Jack.

The older man jerked and fell back into Mac who wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and tried to keep him from falling but Mac was unprepared for his weight and stumbled backward several feet before his legs slipped and he went down in the lake with a big splash

Mac tightened his hold on Jack so he could cushion his fall. He felt himself hit and it wasn't anything concrete but smooth and icy cold water that took the breath out of him. It took a moment for the boy to realize what happened and Mac now knew they had fallen into the lake. The water was so cold that it was already burning his lungs and miraculously he still had a hold on Jack's body who seemed to be unconscious. This heightened the young man's worry. Was Jack shot?

Mac held Jack to his chest and kicked his legs to reach the surface and gasped loudly when he finally made it above the water. As soon as his vision was cleared Mac checked on his partner. Jack was breathing and the bullet had just graced his side temple. A little blood ran down his head but it didn't look life threatening. He was unconscious but otherwise unhurt. Mac quickly looked around for Rodney and was glad he had run away.

Mac pushed his legs as he tried to reach at the edge of the lake. The water felt so cold that it nearly numbed his muscles and Jack was getting heavier as the seconds passed. His teeth chattered relentlessly as he swam towards the dry land. Suddenly Mac's muscles seized and his head slipped beneath the surface. It happened so quickly and the shock was so great that before he could stop himself Mac drew an involuntary breath filling his lungs with freezing water

The young agent felt like he was stabbed in his chest. Mac thrashed as a momentary adrenaline surge gave his body the strength to surface back up. He coughed and hacked clearing the cold dirty water from his lungs and dragged in ragged wheezing breaths

Jack let out a moan as his eyes fluttered open. His first reaction was to gasp as he felt the cold water hitting his body "M..Mac?"

"I...here...got you" said Mac as his body shivered and shook. Jack regained his strength and slowly pulled away from his friend "How...Why're we in water?"

Mac wanted to glare but he couldn't even keep open his eyes "Can...we get out...of here...c...cold" Jack nodded and quickly began swimmimg pulling Mac with him. Just when they reached the land sirens were heard. Four officers and two EMT's rushed to help Jack and Mac out of the water.

The two agents were quickly wrapped up in large blankets. Jack saw Mac was still shivering and was barely awake. The kid saved his life. If he hadn't caught him and kept him afloat in the water then he might very well have drowned "You okay kiddo?"

Mac gave a shaky nod "You?"

"Thanks to you I'm still alive" Jack smiled "Thanks Mac"

"It's what friends...do right?" replied Mac and closed his eyes

PRESENT

"If I hadn't been so smart ass infront of that criminal then none of this would have happened. Mac surely must have drank some water when we fell" Jack cried hiding his face

Riley squeezed Jack's arm "Don't blame yourself. Mac's gonna be alright"

Bozer looked at the closed door. Suddenly feeling the need to see his friend this instant. He was mad at the older man but he also knew it wasn't entirely Jack's fault. Rodney would have taken a shot at them anyway even if Jack hadn't provoked him "I don't want him to die"

"He's not going to die Bozer!" yelled Cage wiping a lone tear from her face "It's Mac we're talking about. He always fights. He'll fight this time too. He'll come back to us"

Jack didn't say anything and got up from the floor. He felt suffocated. He needed to get out of here. The guilt was killing him inside. The older agent took slow and tired steps when he heard a voice

"Excuse me but we need to call MacGyver's dad. I think he's the only one who can save him"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! A HEARTFELT THANKS to all you FANTA FABULOUS readers. Thanks to chami for leaving review. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack did an about turn and saw it was the doctor who had asked for Mac's father. He and others surrounded the doctor bombarding him with several questions

"Mac's Dad?" said Jack

"Why do you need Mac's father?" asked Cage

"Is Mac awake?" Matty questioned the doctor

"I want to see Mac. Is he alright?" Bozer jumped on his feet with hope and excitement

The Doctor, David Smitt held his hand up to silence the group "Please let me speak. MacGyver is not awake. We have given him as much sedatives his body can handle. He's in critical condition but still in his unconscious and fevered state the boy seems to be very agitated. He keeps thrashing and failing his arms. MacGyver is repeating the word 'Dad' again and again. He needs his father"

The group was stunned by the sudden and almost impossible demand. How in the world will they ever be able to bring Mac's father here when the boy himself was on the search for him. Jack's heart broke into million pieces. Poor kid was asking for the comfort any child would need when they are sick.

"Mac's father can't come in here Dr Smitt" said Matty in heavy voice. David frowned at the lady "Well I'm sure if you inform him about MacGyver's condition then..."

Bozer fisted his hands "He'll never come! Why do you think he left Mac in the first place. He's not coming back" everyone could hear anger and frustration in his voice

Dr Smitt sighed sadly "Look all I'm saying MacGyver's mind is very fragile right now. With his fever, the boy isn't thinking straight. Medically I've done all I can. Rest is in God's hands" he walked away to see his other patients

"What are we going to do now?" asked Riley and looked at her friends hoping anyone would be able to answer her but she was met with disappointment.

No one had any answer to her question. Jack swayed a little and held his hand out and supported himself on a nearby wall. A sharp stinking pain poked him inside his heart. He was on the verge of losing the kid and the thought itself was unbearable. It was his job to protect the boy and he failed. Tears fell from his eyes and Jack didn't care. The world was numb around him. Nothing mattered to him now.

Matty frowned "Jack? Are you alright?" Riley tilted her head to see what Matty was talking about and saw Jack had a blank expression on his face "Jack?" she reached out to him and was gasped when she felt how cold Jack's skin was to touch "Matty! He's going into shock!"

Matty's eyes widened and she yelled at one of the nurse who was walking by "I need help!" Bozer ran to call Dr Smitt. Matty and Cage ran towards Jack who was still as a statue. They started rubbing his hands "Jack? Hey breathe...come on snap out of it!" Two nurses came with a blanket and wrapped it around Jack's shoulders. They made him sit on the bench and kept rubbing his arms and back

Dr Smitt came running with Bozer following close behind. He did a quick check up and gave a mild injection to calm his nerves down "Maybe he should get checked out for the infection" On hearing this Jack blinked from his shock and looked up with tearful eyes "I am not the one who is fighting for his life. Mac made sure I didn't go down...he kept me above the sruface all the time. I am fine"

There was dead silence for three long minutes until Cage spoke "Jack! You can do this"

All eyes were on Cage "What can Jack do?" asked Riley. Cage walked towards the older Phoenix agent "Jack you can go in there and talk to him...calm him down"

"Cage you are not making any sense. How can Jack calm Mac down. He is not his father" said Bozer. Jack glared at Bozer. Even though he knew Bozer was right it still hurt a little

"Guys why are we forgetting Mac always calls him 'Papa Jack' when Jack goes mother hen on him. A part of him sees his dad in Jack. You have to do this!"

Jack shook his head "Cage I'm the last person Mac wants to see. I can't face him..I can't see him suffer" Riley stood beside Cage "No Jack. Cage is right. You can save him...please go talk to him"

"I am sorry...I can't.."

Bozer too came and showed his vote by standing next to Riley "Jack this is Mac we're talking about. Right now you are our only hope. Don't let him go...please bring him back to us"

The older agent looked at Matty who silently gave her vote to the Cage's idea. He stared at his friends and then slowly gave a small nod "I will go and talk to him" Cage and Riley hugged Jack and Bozer patted his back "Thank you"

Bozer talked with the doctor about their plan. Dr Smitt led Jack to Mac's room. Jack stood stunned staring at the pale pitiful boy in the bed, oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose and Ivs sticking out of his arms. The older agent could see how the doctor was right when he saw Mac fidgeting on the bed. The kid's face was scrunched in pain, head moving from side to side and his right hand opened and closed as if searching for someone. Jack knew his friend wanted his father

"All the best" Dr Smitt whispered and left the pair alone.

Jack pushed himself to take few steps forward "Oh kiddo. What did I do to you" he brushed off Mac's hair and placed his hand on his forehead. He was surprised to see Mac had relaxed and became still. A warm feeling spread in his heart. This gave Jack a new confidence and hope. He grasped his friend's hand in his "Ki...Son hang in there. I am right here. Everthing is going to be alright. You hear me. Fight son please fight for us...for me"

Jack felt a light pressure on his hand and he kept stroking Mac's hand with his thumb "That's it kid. You are strong son" he desperately tried to fight back his tears and ignore the burning heat coming from the young man's forehead but it was easier said than done

Jack stayed with Mac for rest of the night not leaving his side even for a minute. Dr Smitt was glad atleast Mac had stopped fidgeting. Jack's heart wrenched as he watched the boy. Mac moaned muttered and called out for his dad. He was having nightmares and hallucinations as his fever raged. Tears rolled dowm Jack's face on the thought of losing the kid. He was unwillling and unable to imagine his world without his friend. The older agents took slow deep breaths as the fear in his chest threatened to suffocate him

Jack pulled a chair closer and sat down beside the boy. He was tired but he fought hard to stay awake as he watched Mac struggle with his fever. The older man lost his battle with the fatigue and closed his eyes, head resting at the side of the bed and his hand still clutching Mac's

 **Some of you did want Mac's dad make an appearance but I wrote this fic keeping Jack as his father figure. I was concentrating more on their relationship. Hope you guys aren't mad and will like this chapter. One more to go! Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! A huuuuge gigantic THANK YOU to all you awesome readers who have read favorite followed and left reviews in this story. This was my first try in this fandom and I am so happy seeing your support. Thanks to Leah chami and BapBapBap28 for sweet reviews. Thanks again guys! On with the last chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac heard voices around him. Low beeping sound that annoyed him. He wanted to open his eyes but they felt heavy like lead. He was hurting and Mac wanted that feeling to go away. Where was he? What was going on? Jack! Where was Jack? His friend...his protector...his safe heaven...his 'Papa Jack'

Suddenly Mac heard a voice and felt a cool hand on his forehead. Yes this was the voice he was searching for. He relaxed when Jack called him 'son' and he felt safe again. Nobody knew but Mac had been terrified when Jack was shot by Rodney. A world without his friend was unimaginable. Jack had taken a special place in his life. He was more than a friend. He was a brother and to be honest...a father to him.

Mac heard the voice again..

"Son fight for me"

Mac felt his body go slack and he stopped moving as the fingers resumed running through his hair. He felt sleep clawing at him but was afraid the hand would disappear so he gripped the hand that was holding his with all his strength and dozed off falling into oblivion

NEXT MORNING

Jack felt light pressure on his hand, waking him up. He opened his eyes and raised his head off the bed looking around as the sleep induced fog in his brain lifted. He looked down to see his hand still holding Mac's. The pressure was coming from Mac as the boy squeezed his hand. Jack's eyes flew to the kid's sweat soaked face. Mac was unconscious and very still

Jack stood up and slowly reached out to Mac's forehead, afraid of the temperature he was going to feel. He send up a silent prayer and touched Mac's forehead. It was still damp but cool to touch. Jack exhaled loudly as joy cursed through him. The fever had broken and Mac was going to be fine. He collasped back down on the chair as tears of happiness fell from his eyes. He thanked God again and again for bringing his friend back. He got up and wiped his face. The older agent had some good news to share with his team.

LATER THAT DAY

Mac was running...he tried to avoid the bullets that came right at him...Jack was yelling something...he was yelling something...Jack was shot...so much blood...Jack was leaving him...he was dead...Jack..

"JACK!"

Mac jerked awake sitting straight up in bed, eyes frantically searching for one person he thought was dead "Jack?" The older man who had taken his previous place near the bed jumped when Mac yelled his name "Mac?" his voice was laced with worry

Mac turned to the voice, his fear and panic still on his face but lesssened when he saw his friend. Relief cursed through his body, before coughing took over. Jack rubbed his back "Easy kiddo. Try taking slow breaths"

"Jack" Mac said pitifully as he reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. The older man didn't say a word and drew Mac into his arms "I am here kiddo. Right here" Mac leaned into Jack and buried himself into his chest, sobs wracking his body. The older man rocked the distraught boy for a while "You are okay. Everthing is going to be fine..I am so sorry kid"

Mac pulled away "Why are you saying sorry?"

"If I hadn't been so careless then you wouldn't have to suffer so much. It's my fault that..."

Mac cut his friend off "No Jack. It's not your fault...I'm glad you are okay"

"We almost lost you kid. Aren't you mad? You should be mad!"

Mac shook his head "I am fine" Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head "What do I do with you?"

"Stay with me"

Jack nodded "Always kiddo...always"

A knock to the door got their attention. Mac saw Bozer Riley Cage and Matty walk in the room. Bozer smiled and rushed to hug his friend "It's so good to see you awake" Mac patted Bozer's back "Me too"

Next was Cage and Riley's turn. Matty squeezed Mac's arm "You gave us quite the scare" Mac gulped down the heavy lump. He felt overwhelmed by the love and concerned his friends were showering on him. He felt safe in the small huddle he was in and smiled at the group "Thank you"

"That's what friends do right?" said Jack "Now for some ground rules for you young man"

Mac looked at Jack in confusion "What ground rules?"

"No work or mission for two weeks" said Matty

"Plenty of rest" said Riley

"Lots of healthy foods and liquids" said Cage

"Take your meds regularly" said Bozer

"And I'll make sure you follow these ground rules. Okay?" said Jack in his serious tone

Mac stared at his team for few seconds. He knew they were dead serious this time but he also knew they all cared for him. He locked his eyes with Jack and spoke "Okay Papa Jack"

Laughter filled the room. Finally everything was going to be alright.

 **Sooo did you like the last chapter? Please leave a review one last time. I will be back with new MacGyver fic :-)))**


End file.
